


Snow Day

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Hell Freezes Over, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang has a snow day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 14  
> Prompt: Snow

"Hey! It's snowing!" Fred jumped up and ran to the window.

"Really?" Angel followed skeptically. Outside, large puffy white flakes were indeed drifting down from the clouds. "Well that's not something you see every day."

"Especially in LA," Fred added.

"That's because it is generally too hot here to snow," Wesley burst in through the door. "And in fact it is still fifty-seven degrees outside right now."

Fred frowned and looked back out the window. "But, then how?"

"This is going to be some freaky demon apocalypse thing, isn't it?" Angel asked with resignation.

"I'm afraid so."

Fred's face fell. "Does that mean we can't go build a snowman?"


End file.
